Glam Girls
by veronicamarsothfan
Summary: Emma, Manny, Sean, & Jay move to Los Angeles to attend the University of Southern California. They use this as their excuse to get away but little do they know there is no escaping Degrassi. Old habits break hard.
1. Finals

Glam Girls

By JemmaFan

Summary: Emma, Manny, Sean, & Jay move to Los Angeles to attend the University of

Southern California. They use this as their excuse to get away but little do they know there is no escaping Degrassi. Old habits break hard.

Chapter 1

Finals

Emma

I woke up to my screeching alarm clock with a smile so wide my face started hurt. I was actually excited to go to school. Partially because it was the last week of school. Prom last Friday, Yearbooks have been bought, the last issue of the Degrassi Gazette has been sold and it's really feeling like June.

"Manny Hun wake your little booty up!"

"Em why are you so happy? It's Monday we hate Mondays." Manny whined turning on the shower.

"Not this Monday. Hurry Jay will be here in 20 minuets"

"Yes ma'am" Manny said sarcastically

I quickly brushed my teeth, flat ironed my hair put on same make-up and quickly rummaged through the packed boxes all over my room pulling out a blue denim skirt and a white Abercrombie and Fitch shirt with my white flip flops and head up stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Em want some breakfast?"

"Nah I'll just grab a breakfast bar" I said grabbing one from the pantry. I saw my mom give me the Emma are you eating look "Mom I'm fine I just want to get going if Manny would hurry up." I said shouting the last part

"I'm coming I'm coming" Manny said coming out wearing black jeans and red 'Hello Goodbye' shirt.

"Cute" I said in almost unison as the honk of Jay's car horn

"Bye Spike" Manny said as we both walked out the door.

End of POV(Third Person)

Emma and Manny walked out side and hopped into the back seat of Jay's 2005 Honda civic. Jay in his usual black hoody and jeans with a baseball cap. And Sean with his white t-shirt and jeans with his wildly loose curly hair.

"Hey Jay. Hey Sean" The two girls said in unison just as they were kissing their boyfriends.

"Who's ready for some last week fun" Jay asked

"We are!" Manny and Emma said giggling

The girls said their goodbyes to their boyfriends and made their way to their 1st period. As Emma and Manny walked in to MI class and sat her usual computer and quickly logged on to the World Wide Web to look at apartments in Los Angeles.

"Em didn't we already found the apartment in L.A.?" Manny whispered

"Yes but I'm just looking if we find anything better. L.A. is a hard town and we're only 18 we could be getting ripped off." Emma whispered back nervously

"Not with our big strong boyfriends here to protect us." Manny said laughing

A/N: Hey guys this is my new Degrassi fic so far it's a Semma and a Janny so enjoy!!

Please **R&R**


	2. Thelma & Louise and Starsky & Hutch

Glam Girls

By: JemmaFan

Chapter 2

Thelma & Louise

Emma and Manny walked out of 4th period with a big sigh. They just finished the worst chemistry test this side of Canada, but none of this could faze these girls they were just too happy. On the way to Lunch they stopped by Manny's locker.

"Em I'm so nervous my agent said she'll call me at 3 if I got the audition." Manny said while biting her nails.

"1 if you keep doing that to your nails you'll ruin them and 2 of course you'll get that part you are Manny Santos wonder Actress" Emma said twirling her friend around. The girls laughed all the way to Jay's car where their 2 boyfriends were waiting.

"Thank you 2 for deciding to join us." Sean said giving Emma a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Sorry Chemistry test but that's beside the point." Emma said, " So are you 2 all packed because we are leaving right after graduation."

"Yes for the millionth time " Jay said annoyed "Em calm down we will be on Highway 8 on the way to USC faster than you can supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Jay said jokingly.

"Jay hunny don't ever say that again" Manny said while bringing him in for a kiss.

"Whatever you say my lady"

Just as they started the chit chat Manny's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID screen and it said Sandy her agent. Manny gulped and answered her cell phone.

"Hello?" Manny said shaking

"Manuela Santos do you know what I am? Sandy said angrily

"A great agent?" Manny said not knowing what else to say. She was hoping that was the answer because Jay, Emma, and Sean all had their way to pay for their share of the rent except her.

"Damn right I am! I got you the audition on All My Children!" Her agent said screaming

"OMG!!!!" Many screamed back she hung up the phone and ran into Jay's arm. They were Degrassi's most unlikely couple but to Manny's surprise he was such a nice guy and that's exactly what she needed.

Manny's POV

Did I seriously just get an audition for a soap opera!?! I don't know how to act right now, I was so nervous about the audition I didn't think I was gonna get it. This past year has been filled with roller coaster rides and now it's finally getting back up. I have tot hank Emma and Jay for that if I didn't have them no telling what I would be doing. All I start doing is kissing Jay nonstop I never wanna let go of his arms. Only 1 person can make me fill that way and it's Jay and that's why I love him.

"Ok so after school we'll finish packing and finish fed exing the rest of the stuff." Sean said. I almost forgot Sean was there he was so quiet I gess it's cause he's tongue was a little busy.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Movie after that?" Jay suggested

"Yep meet ya after school." Emma called after grabbing by the wrist on the way back inside for Algebra final.

End POV

Emma pulled Manny into the Girls Bathroom and then the scream fest started. They laughed, cried, screamed and did the routine again. They were so happy for Manny because she had accomplished her dream Life was going to great for anything to ruin. Well almost anything till Darcy came in.

"What's the giggle fest for? Finally moved out of the trailer park?" Darcy said flipping her cheap extensions in Emma's face.

"Ha ha. News flash Darcy you are no Paige Michealchuck so stop trying. Because you've been doing this all year and it's pretty pathetic." Manny said flipping her own hair right back in Darcy's face.

"Can we help you with anything else or are you and your sheep going to get to stepping'?" Emma asked all sweet and innocent. Darcy just finished re-applying her make-up and left. Emma looked down at her watch and saw that 5th period started about 20 min. ago and since seniors only had 5 periods they decided to stay in the bathroom and rock out to Emma's new ipod nano the gift Sean gave her for their 6 month anniversary.

Jay's POV

Sean and I were in shop and he wasn't saying a word so I decided to ask what's up. I mean usually Sean can't stop talking during shop. Hell he was half the reason I didn't come to school 70 of the time but Manny keeps saying I should so… whatever.

"Cameron what's your deal?" I asked out of nowhere grabbing the wrench out of his hand.

"Nothing's wrong. Can you give me that back?" He asked evidentially very annoyed.

"Sorry is it that time of month?" I asked putting my hands up

"Shut up Jay. It's just… you know what never mind. Let's put this stupid carbonator back together before Mr. Doyle comes back over here." Sean said trying to sound happy

"Tell me." I demanded

"It's Ellie she transferred from U of Toronto and now she goes to USC she heard I was going to be living in L.A. she said, 'She would love to rekindle the romance we had in grade 10' " Sean said making quotation marks with his fingers.

"This is so stupid you're all boo hoo-ing cause freaking Ellie said she wants you so you're freaking out tell her to stop contacting you." I said wanting to slap Sean in the head

"It's not that simple Jay." Sean said

"Ugh why not?"

"Her dad got out of the service and is now the Dean of Admissions."

Then the Bell rang signaling the end of the day for the seniors.

**A/N: I promised you chapter 2 would be longer!! In chapter 3 will be a flashback on how Manny and Jay got together if you are little confused R&R**


	3. Memories and Heartbreak

Glam Girls Chapter 3: Memories and Heartbreak

Written By: veronicamarsothfan (changed pen name)

Monday after School 3:30 Jay & Sean's Apartment

After school Manny and Emma walked to Jay and Sean's Apartment. Sean seemed to be in such a good mood. They went in the living roomed it was stacked with boxes and clothes thrown everywhere. Manny and Emma thought they had gone overboard. The girls picked up some packing tape and began taping boxes until Manny came across the picture of Jay and Manny on their first Date.

_Flashback_

_Manny was again getting dolled up for Craig to come into town and take her out like he promised oh so many times before and never showed. Craig had hit it big with some band and move to the states. They were currently on tour and when ever Craig had days off he would come see her. The other 3 times he said he would he never showed this time he swore on their love for each other that he was coming. _

_Manny had Emma curl her long hair and picked a very cute outfit of a denim mini-skirt with a light pink top that said innocent. Craig picked it out last year so she thought it would be special. They were going to go see some new scary movie at the local theatre and Craig was supposed to be meeting her there._

_She waited hours and hours. Manny and Craig were supposed to meet in front of the theatre at 7:30_. _It was now 10:00. The mall closed at 11she was just about to go home when she saw a tall man with curly hair and realized it was Craig. All the anger just went away when she saw him until she saw who he was with. Ellie Nash._

"_What the Hell Craig?" Manny yelled "Why is she here and why did you stand me up again?"_

"_We were supposed to meet tonight?" Craig asked barely standing on his two feet. She could smell the whiskey on his breath._

"_Have you been drinking? Ellie are fucking crazy?" She said screaming at the both of them._

"_Manny it's about time you found out. The whole time he's been ditching you for me so back off." Ellie said bursting into a giggle fest._

_Manny raised her hand and slapped Ellie across the face. How could someone do this to another person. She expected that kind of acting from Paige but not Ellie. She would have never guessed it from Ellie._

_Just as Manny slapped Ellie Craig raised his fist at Manny ah he was about to hit her Jay ran up and socked Craig right in the face. Manny was so happy Jay come. They never even hung out but anyone who could do that for her was her knight in shining armor. Jay held his hands out for a hug and she wept and wept in his arms until security escorted them out for causing a disruptions._

_End Flashback_

Manny felt a tear swell up and quickly wiped it and continue taping boxes till the boys came out of their rooms. They didn't have on any shirts and they were sweating so their abs were glistening. It wasn't a bad site.

"Were all finished in there." Sean said scooping Emma up and giving her a kiss. "Em can I talk to you outside?" Sean finished in a way more serious voice.

"Sure." She said simply. But Sean could hear the worry in her voice.

When Sean and Emma went outside and started talking Manny and Jay started laughing.

"What's that all about?" Manny asked catching her breath

"Nothing big it'll all be resolved. As soon as Jay finished his sentence they heard Emma scream "THAT BITCH I'LL KILL HER!" Manny ran outside to see what happened. And what it looked like the neighbors did too. Half of Jay and Sean's block was outside before Emma could even finish the sentence.

"Which bitch?" Manny asked once all the neighbors went back inside their houses.

"Ellie she wants Sean back and said they will rekindle their relationship. And the worst part is her dad id Dean of Admissions!!" Emma said in one long loud breath. Some neighbors were peaking out their windows.

"Wait what she can't do that!" Manny said angrily

"She's doing it." Emma said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Really she can't" Many continued.

"Well why not Manny?" Jay asked knowing this conversation would go nowhere unless he or Sean stepped in.

"Because she's married to Craig." Manny spit out. "That's the real reason she moved to L.A."

**A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing sorry for the shortness. Enjoy!! R&R**


	4. Trouble with Red Hair

Glam Girls Chapter 4: Trouble on the west coast

Written by: veronicamarsothfan

_**A/N: This first part of this chapter is catching you all up with Ellie. The second will be about how Manny learnt about the marriage. Just telling you so you won't get **_

_**confused!!**_

Ellie walked outside to her pool deck area of her glorious 3story mansion in the L.A. hills. She had put on her red bikini and her lovely Dolce and Cabaña sunglasses and her flowing red hair just made her day. Ellie wasn't the girl you knew from Degrassi. Hell no as soon as daddy came back the money started pouring in and she left Canada faster that the speed of lightning.

She had everything she ever wanted: Her father back, money, a BMW, and a husband. Everything was going smoothly in her life, and in about 2 weeks she would have Sean to. Yeah everything was going great. Ellie thought about Sean, she wondered if he had a girlfriend. It didn't really matter to her because technically he was still hers because Sean never broke it off. And as the past will tell she knows how to take a man.

Ellie's phone rang the ring tone she heard oh so often Wind it Up by Gwen Stefani. She answered the phone without even saying 'hello'. "What's up Paige" Ellie said rubbing some sun tanning lotion over her.

"Marco's is opening at another club tonight let's say we go." Paige said knowing the answer.

"Cool pick you up at 9" Ellie said closing the phone. She went in the house changed clothes went in her bedroom and kissed her husband. He was still sleeping; his curly hair had grown out like he had it when he first came to Degrassi. His body was sprawled all over the bead. She slipped on a light green top and denim jeans and some Jimmy Choo boots and left the house.

(Back at Sean & Jay's)

"This is unbelievable do you know what this is? This shit is bananas that's what it is." Emma said pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Hold up hollabackgirl." Sean said pulling her into a tight hug. "You have got nothing to worry about."

"I know _I_ have nothing to worry about, but I can't say the same for Ellie Nash or Manning." Emma said flopping down on the couch next to Manny who had been silent since she told them about the marriage.

Manny's POV

Why is this all being brought up now. Is the universe trying to make my life miserable because if you are you deserve some kind of award because I'm in hell. I was so ecstatic about everything going on in my life. Dammit Ellie why do you have to go and ruin my life. I get it you won Craig and now you want Sean to? You only get 1 man they're not COLLECTIBLES!! Let's just hope they don't ask the question I've been avoiding since I told them.

"Manny," Jay started "How did you know they were married?"

Shit.

"Yeah how did you know Manny?" Emma added on.

Shit.

"I uh.. well after the whole incident in the mall happened I hadn't seen or talked to Craig and Ellie for about a year till one day I got something in the mail. Just seeing the return address made me want to cry, it said _The future Mr. & Mrs. Craig Manning._ It was a wedding invitation. It wasn't just a wedding invitation it had a note in big bold italic letters: **_I WON BITCH._**

End POV

Everyone just sat in silence. They didn't know what to say or how to say it. No one knew Manny had such a strong attraction to Craig so no one mentioned it. Manny wouldn't even let them make jokes about him she would just give you 'the look'. That subject matter was like playing with fire.

"Guys its ok really. I'm totally over it." Manny protested "I can't afford to be all sad like this. I have to save the tears and dramatic facial expressions for my audition."

"She's right. Now let's go to the movies." Jay said dangling his keys and raising his eyebrows.

The car ride to the movies was usual small chit chat and teasing like they always do but it was some awkward tension or feeling between Jay and Manny. It was probably because Manny held that story in for so long and made Jay wonder if there were still some feeling still in Manny's heart. They pulled into the parking lot and they saw Heather Sinclair shoving her throat down JT's mouth. It wasn't a pretty site.

"What do you girls want to see?" Jay asked preparing for the battle of deciding on the movie. It became almost a routine so they kind of looked forward to it.

"Dreamgirls or Happy Feet." Manny and Emma said unison putting those sweet little innocent smiles on their faces.

"You've seen Happy Feet like 12 times!" Sean protested. He was not about to sit through some singing penguins _again._ "Let's see Casino Royale."

"Good choice Cameron." Jay said doing the man handshake they do all the time. (A/N: Sorry didn't know what to call it.)

"All Manny and Emma had to do was give the boys one long kiss and the next minute the boys were buying tickets to see Happy Feet. "I love being a woman." Manny said giving a high five and a hip to hip bump. "Right back at ya." Emma said giggling. They got the tickets and went to the candy counter where _to their luck _Alex was at the register.

"Hello whores and jackasses how can I help you?" Alex said rolling her eyes.

"What happened to you deciding to be nice this year Alex?" Manny said in the fakes voice she could have ever used.

"What happened to your baby and the man who knocked you up?" Alex asked in a catty return

"Shut up you bitch!" Manny said stomping away "Thanks a lot Alex." Jay said running after her. "My pleasure Jackass!." She retorted.

"Alex!" Her boss yelled "My office now!"

"Is normal even allowed around here?" Emma asked walking towards a weeping Manny

_This all is going to get easy once we got out of here. Yeah that's right once we leave we'll be free._ Emma thought

**A/N: Those of you saying damn what happened to Ellie/ I'll tell you what happened Money that's what. Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the rave reviews heavenofdegrassi you are awesome thanks for continuing to review !! R&R**


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

Glam Girls Chapter 5: The Calm before the Storm

Written By: veronicamarsothfan

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews glad you all like the fighting and the drama here is Chapter 5!

Thursday (1 day till graduation)

Los Angeles

Ellie, Paige, & Marco were in Elle's house packing to go back to Degrassi for Jimmy's graduation. They were all so proud of him and, they knew how much it hurt him not to be able to graduate with Paige, Ellie, Marco, Hazel and the rest of the gang so they were going back to see him graduate.

Craig was going to go but he was leaving for tour again which meant he wouldn't be able to make it to the graduation but, while Craig is away, Ellie will play with a certain bad boy Sean. She had been texting and calling him all year but he hasn't been returning her calls. So Ellie went to her daddy and told him to hold on the acceptance of Sean Anthony Cameron until she got what she wanted.

"What ya thinking about Hun?" Paige asked holding a pink and blue top to her chest.

"The blue one." Ellie, Marco, and Paige said in unison.

"It's just Sean." Ellie sighed "He hasn't been returning my calls or emails. I don't think he's interested."

"Why should you care you are married remember. That 12 kt diamond ring on your finger from Tiffany's is not from some high school relationship." Marco said picking up Ellie's hand and admiring her ring.

"You know what you are Ellie? You're spoiled a spoiled little brat." Paige said in her motherly voice.

"Ok maybe I'm spoiled but at least let me have some fun. Girls just want to have fun right?" Ellie said smiling shyly

"Whatever." Marco and Paige said getting into Ellie's BMW on the way to the wedding.

Back at Degrassi…

"I still don't get why I need a tux. It's just a stupid graduation and we'll be out of they as soon as they say Manny's name!" Jay protested "And----" Jay was cut off by the sweet taste of Manny's lips and then he simply smiled and said "Tux it is."

After buying the boys' tuxedos and the girls' dressed they went to Jay's house to finish sending their things to L.A. via Fed Ex. Emma and Manny had already sent their things but Sean and Jay still had a couple of boxes to get through so they went to help out. Well the boys packed and Emma and Manny sat around watching TV. Then Manny saw the commercial

Manny's POV

_**One Night Only!! Craig Manning in concert tomorrow at the Toronto Sports Arena! Tickets go on sale tomorrow and discounts for the graduating seniors of Degrassi High. **_

You got me again universe but guess what? I don't care, I really don't care because I'm moving to L.A. right after graduation and won't have time to go to his concert. Nope I'll be in the states in my new apartment. So you lost this round yep you lost it so um… well it couldn't hurt to leave the next morning couldn't hurt. I mean who really wants to drive at night right? Right.

"Um… Jay can we leave on Saturday because we'll have to sleep in your car because we don't have enough money for a hotel and I need a good night sleep for my audition." Manny lied, she didn't care about sleeping in Jay's car she wanted to see Craig's concert. This would be her closure before she started her life with Jay.

Friday (Graduation Day)

Emma woke up in Sean's arm in their room at Jay's house. She was so excited her high school life was over. Today she would get her diploma and be on the road to a new town where no one knows her and she can start over. Sean woke up a little later and then they all had breakfast everyone except Manny was getting ready.

Manny went to the local Tower records to buy the ticket to Craig's concert. This would be the closure she was waiting for. As soon as she'll leave the sports arena her feeling for Craig will be gone. At least that's what she kept telling herself and she was determined to believe no matter how much BS it was. She walked towards the house as soon as Sean, Jay, and Emma were getting in the car, she hopped in and they pulled out of the driveway on their way to the graduation.

"Sorry I'm so late." Manny said as they stopped at red light.

"No problem." Jay said pushing the gas as the light turned green

The car was in the middle of the intersection as a car coming from the side was going at a impeccable speed and didn't stop. The car smashed right into the side of Jay's Civic. Emma screamed as she heard the crash and shatter of the glass breaking. She opened her eyes and saw that Sean wasn't in the car she got out of the car and there he was. He lay lifeless. Emma quickly got her cell phone and called 911.

"Manny are you ok? MANNY!" Emma shouted running back to the car. She wasn't talking but she was breathing. That was a good thing. She started panicking this was supposed to be the best day of her life and now it's horrible. It turned out to be the worst ay of her life.

"Is she ok?" Jay asked faintly. He could barely speak he had some glass in his forehead Emma started crying and put her hand to her head. She felt wetness and looked at her hand and saw blood.

"She's breathing but Sean's not I think he might dead." Emma could barely get out the last word. She looked over at the ambulance coming and then looked at the black Mercedes Benz that had ran into them she ran over to the car and yanked open the door and saw a man rolling up a joint singing off key to a Panic! At The Disco song. That man was none other than Craig Manning.

**A/N: Had to put in the shock factor. Trust me next chapter will have a lot more drama so bare with me. Enjoy! R&R!**


	6. The Storm

Glam Girls Chapter 6: The Storm

Written by: veronicamarsothfan

A/N: Thanks for all the rave reviews here's chapter 6!

Hospital 10:47a.m.

Emma nervously paced around the hospital waiting room; she had given up on fighting with the nurses about letting them see Sean or Manny. She couldn't believe the events that have happened in the last 20 minutes. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the accident in her mind then saw him. She couldn't bring herself to say his name, every time she says his name in her mind she wants to kill him. Emma sat right there in the middle of the room and cried till her eyes bled and then cried some more. She wanted to die.

Craig's POV

(Before crash)

My fucking manager made me come to Toronto just to do some fucking Degrassi concert. Why does everyone always try to bring me back there I don't want to go there. I hate it there. I took another snort of cocaine it was the only thing that calmed me down. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were bloodshot, it looked pretty cool actually.

END POV

(This is still before the crash)

It was bad enough he was in this fucking dump they call a city but now in some run down hotel; Craig snorted the last of the cocaine and punched the wall I _need my fucking drugs if I don't have something to calm me down I am going to kill someone. Craig thought. _

Craig took the flower vase that was on the side table and threw it at the wall on the other side of the room and then punched a wall. He yelled for his assistant Heather to come in the room. She was also sleeping with Craig whenever he was on tour. She hated to see Craig like this but it was something that usually happened.

"You bitch did you take some of my fucking drugs? DID YOU?" Craig said getting up in Heather's face.

"Craig calm down I didn't take any of your fucking drugs chill." His assistant said yelling right back at him

"DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!" Craig yelled slapping the young girl across the face and knocking her down. Craig stepped right over hair and grabbed the bag of pot out of her purse and went out the door and told her to "Clean this shit up" He hopped in his car drank the left over beer that was sitting in the cup holder

Craig turned on the ignition and soared down the street on his way to this fucking graduation Ellie kept bothering him about. _Why can this car go so fast if I have to obey the speed limit. Fuck the speed limit. Craig thought._ He finished rolling a blunt lit it and inhaled. He drove the car with one hand and smoked with the other. With every other puff and inhale he put his foot harder on the gas without stopping. When he finished the blunt he put his foot all the way down. Craig felt the feeling he only got when he did drugs. Craig started to lose control of the car as he got faster and faster, then his eyes started getting blurry. Every time he opened his eyes he felt a stinging sensation that was unbearable. He kept driving until he came to a stop that was not caused by him pressing the breaks. It was caused by hitting another car. Craig drank the rest of the beer and started rolling up another joint.

Back at the Hospital

Emma just stared she just stared at the wall. She had no more life in her, no more joy, and no more reason for living. Manny was unconscious, Sean was in critical condition but at least Jay was ok all he needed was some stitches but Manny and Sean weren't so lucky. Emma brought her knees to her chest and started crying. She didn't care anymore she just wanted her friends back she wanted to be as happy as she was yesterday when they were at the tuxedo shop.

"Hey Emma." Jay said in a soft voice after staring at her for about 3 minutes. He didn't know how to act she was just as upset about their accident as she was but it seemed his anger was taking over his grief. He made it his goal in life to kill Craig Manning no matter what he had to do. Emma didn't say anything back she just stood up and hugged Jay and cried. He held her.

"Emma Nelson. Is there an Emma Nelson in here?" A nurse came out in the almost empty waiting room. Emma was in shock to hear her name because the nurses said there was no way she could see Sean or Manny unless they Passed away Emma started cry harder but managed to spit out the words "I'm Emma Nelson."

"Hi Emma since you are the closest thing to Family here at the moment we can tell you Mr. Cameron's and Ms. Santos' condition. Follow me through here." The nurse said with a smile. There was nothing to smile about this situation nothing at all. "Wait can Jay come too?" Emma asked knowing she wouldn't make it through without Jay. "Sure."

They walked through the hospital and first went into Sean's room. The nurse said the Sean has suffered internal injury and severe had damages and both his arms were broken and a piece of glass is in his lungs and will have to be surgically removed. Emma cried through her whole sentence. She grabbed a hold of Jay and cried. "Will he survive?" Emma said between catching her breath. "He should but we can't make any promises." "Shall we go to Ms. Santos' room?" The nurse said. At this sentence Jay even started to cry.

They walked about 3 doors down and there lay Manny sitting in a hospital bed trying to drink some water. "MANNY! You're awake thank God!" Emma said running over and giving her friend hugs and kisses all over. "Oh my God I thought I was going to lose you don't ever scare me like that!" Emma said all in one breath. "Em breathe I'm fine. How's Sean?" Manny asked. As soon as Manny finished the sentence Emma started crying Manny knew it wasn't good. Jay went over to Manny and gave her a long kiss. He still wanted to kill Craig for what he did to Cameron. "Now Ms. Santos we're going to have to keep you in the hospital a little while longer for more tests." The nurse said reading Manny's chart.

"Wait, why? I feel fine I think I'm ready to go home." Manny said getting nervous. She really hated hospitals and being in here when it was surely clear that Emma needed her wasn't going to help anyone.

"We know you are fine but we don't know the condition of your baby yet." The nurse said. Manny and Jay's eyes got big and Emma looked from Manny to Jay to the Nurse and back to Manny. Manny and Jay just stared at each other. "Are you telling me you two didn't know. "Um… no we didn't." Manny said trying not to sound mean but it was a pretty stupid question.

"Oh well I'm sorry that you have to find out like this but your visitors must leave now. Emma and Jay said their goodbyes and walked back towards the waiting room when a doctor ran pass them into Sean's room. The doctor yelled for the nurse to come and said the 3 words that no wants to hear, "We're loosing him."

Just as the tears were welling up in Emma's eyes a brown curly head man on a stretcher came in the hallway, they were running trying to get him in a room. When the stretcher got closer Emma realized it was Craig. The nurse yelled, "Can we get a doctor over here we have an overdose." Then Emma and Jay heard that flat line beep from someone's heart monitor. A doctor came in the hall and pushed Emma and Jay out of the hall and into the waiting room. The worst part is they don't know who's flat line it was.

**A/N: Dramatic I know but I loved writing this chapter because I could feel Emma's heartbreak. Haven't decided whether or not I want Manny's baby to live or die. Hope you liked the chapter. By the way my space bar is a little messed up so if two words are together I apologize in advance. Enjoy R&R! **


	7. Sex Drugs, & Hospital Rooms

Glam Girls Chapter 7: Sex, Drugs and Hospital Rooms

Written by: veronicamarsothfan & nickyfox13

A/N: Welcome my new co-writer nickyfox13 she and I have been bouncing ideas off each other so I brought her on as co-writer! Here's chapter 7.

(Right after the Crash.)

Craig finished rolling the joint and started smoking it, he looked out the car window it was a mess out there. Glass and blood were all over the place, it look liked some scene from Law & Order or CSI. Craig finished joint and threw it out the window, he got up and started walking into a nearby neighborhood where he knew he could get his hands on some drugs.

Craig walked about 6 or 7 blocks over from the Car accident into a pretty bad neighborhood. No one from Degrassi ever comes this way because they were afraid of what goes on over here but Craig wasn't. He put on his sunglasses and approached a black SUV.

"Hey you got something I need? Craig said showing a 50 dollar bill between his fingers. The two guys in the SUV pulled out two bags of cocaine. Craig smiled it was what he was longing for. As Craig gave the people his money he saw a bottle of painkillers in the back seat. Craig had pain, lots of pain and he wanted something to kill the pain.

"How much for the pills?" Craig asked looking around for cops. They were known to swarm around this part of town. He couldn't stand still the drugs in his system made him jumpy and nervous but the high he got from the drugs was well worth it.

"What the fuck you talking bout?" The man in the driver's seat said looking at Craig and moving his coat so he can see the gun in the man's belt. Craig didn't care he just wanted the pills.

"You know what I mean just give them to me. Don't fuck with me." Craig said punching the passenger's door with his fist and putting his head in the window and snatched the bottle of pills from the car and started running down the block. Craig stopped behind a gas station and swallowed the whole bottle of painkillers and started sniffing the cocaine. That high was back but this time he couldn't stand up straight and the floor was spinning. Craig lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Back at the Hospital…

Emma was screaming at the nurse demanding that she let her see Sean. The nurses continue to refuse. She kept saying that visiting hours were over. Emma was pacing again and biting her nail, and then she thought about Craig in the stretcher and then realized she hadn't called the police.

"Jay can I borrow our phone please?" Emma said not even looking at him just holding her hand out. She didn't have time to cry she had to get Craig arrested no matter what happened. As soon as she felt the metal object in her hand she broke down again.

"Whose flat line do you think it was?" Emma asked finally looking at Jay who had his face in his hands the whole time. Jay stayed quiet; he couldn't make eye contact with her.

"You don't think it… it was ---" Emma was cut off by Jay's hug. She knew his answer she thought the same answer in her head to but wouldn't allow her self to believe it. How fast could they hook Craig up to a monitor and what about what that doctor said, "We're losing him."

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by a red headed girl bursting through the waiting room doors screaming, "Where's my husband? I DEMAND TO SEE HIM NOW." It was no other than Ellie Nash Manning. As she opened the door she could see photographers and reporters screaming questions at her. For a moment Emma felt compassionate towards Ellie but then it quickly went away remembering what her husband did.

"Ma'am we're going to have to ask you to calm down." A nurse came running around the nurse's station desk.

"Calm down? You want me to calm the fuck down when my husband she had an overdose?" Ellie said getting all in the nurse's face.

"Nurse, Can I please talk to Mrs. Manning please?" The doctor asked

"Yeah sure." The nurse said going back to the nurse's station. Se went back into he hall and went in what looked like Sean's room. Emma got nervous again but tried to listen to Ellie's conversation.

"Um, Mrs. Nash your husband was in a fatal car accident involving 4 others 3 of them are fine but 1 is in very critical condition." Emma cried at the last words she knew he was talking about Sean. Ellie eyes started to swell up with tears as the doctor continued. "But, that's not the reason he is in the hospital right now. Remarkably he survived the crash, but he overdosed on large amounts of cocaine, marijuana, alcohol, and painkillers. And I'm sorry to tell you that we lost him."

Ellie dropped to the floor she couldn't believe the man she loved, the man she married, the man sheared for since high school was dead. She looked at her wedding and took it off and put it on her necklace to keep it close to her heart. She called Marco and told him the bad news.

Emma was relieved that Sean was ok; she felt sorry for Ellie that had Craig had died but she was relieved that the flat line wasn't Sean's. Emma saw Manny come out of the hallway and Emma went up and hugged her.

"Manny what are you doing out of bed?" Emma asked still holding her in a tight hug.

"The tests came back early and they said the baby is fine so they let me out." She said kissing Jay and hugging Emma again.

"How many months pregnant are you?" Jay asked holding Manny. It felt so good having Manny back in his arms.

"3 and a half, by the time we get to L.A. we'll be able to find out the sex." Manny said rubbing her belly while looking at Jay. Jay just smiled and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Ms. Nelson," The nurse came out and said tapping Emma on the back, "Sean is getting ready to go into surgery." Emma felt those tears coming back again. "You can say a few words to him before he goes in there."

Ellie stood up and looked like the life had been stuck back in to her. She hung up with Marco and came over to where Manny, Jay and Emma were standing. "Sean's here? Can I see him please I have to." Ellie said practically begging the nurse. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yes he's here thanks to your husband and no you can't see him. Also I advise you to stop contacting him or you'll have to deal with me bitch and that's a battle you will not win. Trust me." Emma said walking down the hallway.

At Degrassi…

"May I present to you the class of 2007!"

**A/N: Some way to spend your graduation huh? I hope you liked this chapter this was the first chapter with my new co-writer so please Enjoy and R&R!**


End file.
